


À quoi servent les amis

by CuteCiboulette



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Archiving posting, Friendship, Gen, I love Duo/Relena's friendship a lot ok?, I really wish more author would see the potential..., In Universe, Post-Endless Waltz, main GW cast mentionned, menstruation (mention)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCiboulette/pseuds/CuteCiboulette
Summary: On s’aime, on se soucie de l’autre, on se rend service et parfois, on accepte d’entendre de leur part ce que l’on refuse d’admettre sur soi.





	À quoi servent les amis

**Author's Note:**

> Ça fait un moment que j'y pense, enfin publier toutes mes fics sur AO3 et pas uniquement certaines, et puisque je suis en pleine période de nostalgie GW et pour célébrer cette nouvelle année... (Aussi, je n'arrive pas à croire que cette fic a été écrite il y a 9 ans. Neuf ans !)
> 
> A noter que je n'ai pas relu la fic avant de la publier ici, je la poste telle qu'elle est dans mon fichier word.

Titre : _À quoi servent les amis_

Auteur : CuteCiboulette

Genre : démonstration(s) d’amitié, fic bingo : « perte de sang » (rien de gore, rassurez-vous ! J’interprète les choses de façon très… personnelle).

Dis/claimer : l’univers et les personnages de GW ne m’appartiennent bien évidemment pas, le reste oui. Je n’en tire donc aucun salaire ni aucune gloire !

Résumé : On s’aime, on se soucie de l’autre, on se rend service et parfois, on accepte d’entendre de leur part ce que l’on refuse d’admettre sur soi. 

Écrit entre le 7 et le 11 mars 2011 ; environ 1170 mots.

_À quoi servent les amis_

Duo cligna des yeux, ses pupilles se dilatèrent, sa vision s’accoutuma à la pénombre de la chambre.

« Relena ? appela-t-il. Je peux entrer ? »

Il prit la plainte qui s’éleva pour un accord et acheva de pousser la porte, pénétrant à pas feutrés dans la pièce. Le tapis, épais et moelleux, étouffa son approche. Les volets avaient été tirés pour faire écran à la forte lumière du dehors. Il devina une décoration soignée, dans les tons clairs et chauds, à l’image de la jeune fille. Il s’arrêta au pied du lit.

« Comment ça va, princesse ? demanda-t-il à voix basse pour ne pas troubler la tranquillité des lieux.

— Hmm… Comme quelqu’un à qui l’on retourne les entrailles. »

Duo grimaça de sympathie.

« Quatre a appelé, son avion a décollé en retard à cause d’un orage au-dessus de Sidney. Il pense n’arriver qu’en début de soirée… Je suppose que tu restes là ?

— Hm…

— Je peux t’apporter quelque chose pour te soulager ? Un truc chaud pour ton ventre ? J’ai entendu dire que ça aidait.

— J’ai déjà une bouillotte, et j’ai pris un cachet, mais j’ai toujours la sensation que mes intestins se tordent sur eux-mêmes. Bon Dieu ! Comment ça peut être aussi mal ?! » s’exclama-t-elle en un excès de frustration qui lui coûta ses forces. Elle se laissa aller en arrière sur un dossier de coussins qui la redressait partiellement, et avec un soupir, se couvrit du bras la moitié supérieure du visage.

« Je compatis.

— Oh... excuse-moi, Duo. Je ne devrais vraiment pas me plaindre. Ce n'est sans doute rien à côté de ce que vous avez enduré.

— Hé ! La douleur, c’est très personnel, et personne n’a le droit de juger celle des autres. Et puis, je sais bien que tu n’es pas douillette. Hilde aussi, c’est une dure à cuire, et pourtant ça la met au tapis pendant deux-trois jours. Elle compare ça à de la torture chinoise, celle avec le rat. Je la crois : on s’y connaît, sur L2, en matière de rats…

— Ça faisait longtemps que ça n’avait pas été à ce point… Si tu savais comme j’aimerais être un garçon ! »

Duo rit sous cape.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je vais demander à Heero de venir te tenir compagnie. Ça te remontera le moral !

— Non… laisse-le se détendre.

— Il peut tout aussi bien se détendre ici », rétorqua Duo.

Elle risqua un œil pour le regarder. Les sourcils du jeune homme s’étaient froncés en une marque de désapprobation par procuration. Elle lui sourit.

« Je préfère les démonstrations d’amitié spontanées, fit-elle. Heero n’est pas du genre à rester au chevet des malades. Ce n’est pas grave.

— Allons, tu connais Heero ! La spontanéité n’est pas son fort mais tu sais qu’il t’adore !

— Je sais. Heero a sa propre façon de montrer son affection. Laisse-le tranquille, ça fait longtemps qu’il n’a pas vu Trowa. »

La mine chagrine, Duo acquiesça. Comme Relena s’était à nouveau adossée à ses coussins, il battit silencieusement en retraite pour ne pas la déranger davantage. La voix de la jeune fille, soudain plus claire, le rappela :

« Tu sais, Duo… ça fait longtemps que j’ai compris qu’entre Heero et moi, il n’y aurait jamais rien d’autre que de l’amitié. Ce serait bien que tu en fasses autant. »

Duo demeura immobile un long moment.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

— Tu portes tes émotions sur ton visage… »

Enfin, lentement, il se tourna vers elle.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Le soupir de Relena exprima toute sa langueur.

« À chaque fois que l’on se voit, tu me donnes l’impression de vouloir t’éclipser en catimini mais, Duo, il n’y a personne entre qui tu pourrais t’immiscer malgré toi. Je crois que tu devrais parler à Heero parce qu’un jour, ce que tu gardes en toi finira par te ronger de l’intérieur. Si ce n’est pas déjà le cas. »

Duo la dévisagea comme une bête prise au piège. Il porta la main à sa nuque, geste trahissant son malaise plus sûrement que n’importe quelle parole. Ses yeux errèrent, comme s’il cherchait une cachette ou une issue.

« Err… Relena…

— D’accord, tu trouves peut-être déplaisant d’aborder ce sujet avec moi mais nous ne savons pas comment te le faire comprendre. Je suis lasse de la subtilité et de la bienséance, alors je te prends entre quatre yeux pour te parler avec franchise. Heero et moi ne sommes, n’avons été, et ne serons jamais que des amis. Tu n’as pas à jouer les nobles faire-valoir qui sacrifient leur bonheur pour préserver ce qu’ils pensent être celui des autres. 

— Je, wow, je… Comment ça, "nous" ? »

La jeune fille détourna le visage, agacée contre elle-même d’en avoir trop dit. À contrecœur, elle s’expliqua :

« Quatre partage mon sentiment. Nous nous croisons assez souvent ici ou là, nous en avons discuté à l’occasion. Honnêtement, te voir interagir avec Heero est un crève-cœur. »

Instinctivement il s’approcha, comme s’il craignait qu’on puisse les entendre. 

« Quatre… Quatre et toi parlez de moi ?

— Eh bien, nous sommes amis… J’aime à croire que toi et moi le sommes aussi.

— Mais… bien sûr !

— Ce n’est pas toujours facile de savoir, avec toi. »

Duo tenta une boutade : « Je croyais que je portais mes émotions sur mon visage ?

— Oh ! Tu aimes sans compter ! C’est dans ta nature de te soucier de ceux qui t’entourent, de près ou de loin. Tu es le premier à vouloir aider en cas de besoin, ou à compatir, à chercher des solutions pour les autres. Tu donnes beaucoup, oui, mais en fin de compte tu partages peu. »

Avec hésitation, Duo franchit les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de Relena. À voix basse, presque en murmure, il dit : « Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour Heero.

— Il est spécial ? Un peu à part ?

— Oui, répondit Duo, comme si l’aveu lui coûtait. Mais au-delà de ça, ça veut dire quoi ?

— Tu sais… quand je te conseille de parler à Heero, ce n’est pas nécessairement pour lui faire une grande déclaration… quelle que soit la teneur de cette déclaration. Tu pourrais simplement commencer par lui dire ça.

— Dire quoi ?

— Qu’à tes yeux, il est spécial. Que tu tiens à lui. C’est un bon début.

— Je… je vais y réfléchir. »

Elle opina du chef. Ils se regardèrent, cherchant l’un comme l’autre quoi ajouter.

« Tu es sûre de ne rien vouloir ?

— Eh bien… oui, peut-être faire réchauffer ma bouillotte, finalement ?

— Pas de problème.

— Merci. »

Elle la sortit de sous les draps et la lui remit. Duo eut un mouvement indécis puis il se pencha sur elle pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

« Repose-toi, d’accord ? Je viendrais te dire quand Quatre et Wufei seront arrivés, voir si tu te sens de descendre nous rejoindre ?

— D’accord. Merci d’être monté. Et pour la bouillotte.

— Ce n’est rien… Après tout, c’est bien à ça que servent les amis… »


End file.
